


「楼栓」ONE

by REDNGREY



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDNGREY/pseuds/REDNGREY
Summary: 时间倒流，循环往复。源自悲剧的未来。数次轮回，才终于走到这里。和你一起，珍惜每一个现在。“虽然想要永远留住这个瞬间。”“但另一个我，会不会很寂寞？”
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Kimata Syoya, 楼栓
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个回到过去挽回爱情的故事  
> 前言不搭后语  
> OOC是必然的

金城碧海记不清是第几次。  
木全翔也为他亮着玄关的灯，自己一个人趴在桌上睡着。  
热乎乎的牛肉饭，味增汤，或者可乐饼全部都已经凉透。  
他把熄灭的烟夹在指间，放下背包，凑过去吻他的脸。  
“你回来啦？”木全揉着眼睛直起身来。  
金城点点头，将烟杆藏进袖口，半梦半醒的时候，两个人都很疲倦。

他想对他说“我爱你”，但话到嘴边还是选择了沉默。  
在一起久了，所有誓言都变得干瘪瘪的，渐渐连接吻也成了敷衍的日常。

交往的第三年，木全已经很少会去看金城的演出，前后换了几份兼职，渐渐进入了为工作焦头烂额的状态。  
但关于主唱和队友的绯闻还是听到了不少。  
除了会在Fanmeeting time对粉丝说“我爱你”，还会时不时开和键盘担当大平在一起的玩笑。  
“我对祥生的爱是100%，怎么办啊，这样下去就不得不结婚了。”好像只要这么说就能获得人气。  
“嘿，SKY！看这边！”  
顺着声音的方向看过去，虽然注意到了木全也在人群的某一处，还是刻意地避开了。  
“爱你哦。”金城向举着手机的女孩挥手。

爱什么的，总是表达的很随意。  
明明是最亲近的人，有些话却越来越难说出口。

“你回来啦。”木全看着那碗味增汤，心想，究竟是这个月第几次出现同样的画面。  
“嗯。”这一次金城难得从背后抱住了他，将脸埋进木全的发尾，后颈能感觉到久违的灼热气息。  
“翔也…唔…”金城将手探进木全的衣服，自下而上抚摸着。  
身体里的溪流是温热的，而指尖是冰冷的。  
他试图接受他的安慰，但躯壳和灵魂都变得很僵硬。  
“来做吧？”  
金城吻着木全的颈边，轻轻触碰他的乳首，挑逗他发出情不自禁的喟叹。  
他以为他会迎合自己，回应他也想要。  
可从一开始，他就看不到他的泪水在眼眶里打转。  
“碧海。”木全忽然拉住金城的手腕。“我们分手吧。”

交往三周年纪念日。  
当天的公寓房间是暗的，水槽里堆着没有清洗过的碗筷，拧不紧的龙头发出滴答滴答的响声。  
金城到最后都没能看清木全的表情，到底悲伤和绝望哪种成分更多一点。

高校卒业那天，在三年级的走廊拐角，木全低着头对金城告白，挣扎了好久才闭着眼喊出すきだ。  
做好了被拒绝的打算，但情节的展开总喜欢出人意料。  
金城很直接的把木全按在墙上，在长达30秒的热吻后，凑在木全耳边小声说：其实自己早已经爱上他了。  
他提前扯下自己校服上的第二颗扣子塞进他的掌心。  
当时的“我爱你”还很珍贵。  
在温柔又漫长的岁月里，这句话只对一个人说。

金城想，他还没来得及告诉木全乐队被有名的经纪公司签约的事。  
至少应该看一看准备好的99朵紫色玫瑰。

我没有很喜欢你。  
所以即使分开，生活也依然照旧。

终于摆脱了地下乐团禁锢的出道LIVE现场，第一首歌是卖出最多张的「愛してるよ」，金城和木全两个人搬进同一间公寓的某个下午，坐在落地窗前抱着吉他写出来的曲子。  
金城握着麦克风，重复着他习以为常的谎言。  
“这首歌，包含着对INFINTY的成员，还有对FAN的大家的爱意，希望你们会一直支持我们。”  
最后一线光芒被云层遮住。  
断掉的弦割破了少年的手指。  
有人打破了那扇窗，满地都是玻璃碎片。  
狂风骤雨，电闪雷鸣。

金城把这首歌唱到声音颤抖。  
所有人都以为那是因为快乐。

INFINITY的主唱金城碧海，在出道LIVE当天从升降台踩空发生跌落事故。  
对于之后可能出现在圈内杂志上的新闻报道，本人都已经想出了三五条吸睛的标题。  
躺在地上的时候金城闭着眼，四周都是嘈杂的声音。  
快要晕过去的瞬间有种如释重负的感觉。  
没有人知道他是自己想要踩空的。

如果世界上存在神的话。  
还是想回到过去。

醒来的时候金城躺在了自己公寓的那张双人床上。  
正常情况下应该会在T市某综合病院，或者是在后台的休息室。  
原本还沉浸在令人失望的逻辑整理中，但总觉得周遭的环境有点微妙的怪异。

“没事吧？”木全软软的声音从枕边传来。  
视野里出现的脑袋圆圆的少年，从被窝里伸出右手，揉了揉自己的前发。  
“翔也？”  
“是我，碧海。”木全弯了弯眼角，对这个带着疑问形式的称呼有些哭笑不得。  
为什么这么惊讶？  
金城靠过去摸他的脸，肌肤相触时那微热的温度是真实存在的。

——世界上真的存在神吗？

时间倒回了INFINITY结成的前一天，四月十七号的清晨，等他意识到这一点的时候，那场雨已经停了。

一觉醒来突然回到从前的几率有没有0.000001%？  
根本来不及思考。

“你别走。”金城抱紧了木全。。“拜托了。”  
木全拍着金城的背，虽然对他的反应有些诧异，还是率先考虑该怎么安慰。  
“别担心，我在这里。”  
“可是，该起床了，不去练习不要紧吗？”  
“你——唔。”  
金城用一个吻把木全的下半句话堵了回去。唇齿交缠。  
是熟悉的甜味。  
“等一下。”  
金城轻轻地碰着木全的鼻尖。  
“在这之前，我还有很多话想和你说。”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

你用手背枕着下颌，趴在桌上发呆，前发零碎地遮住眼睛，整个画面都冒着热气。  
身上穿的是19岁生日送的那件情侣装，刚开始你因为害羞还有点不情愿，但后来先把它脱下来压进箱底的却是我。  
碧海，碧海，碧海。  
一只手把你圈进怀抱，另一只手攥着削尖的铅笔，在墙壁上写下八分音符。  
翔也，翔也，翔也。  
唰啦唰啦。  
又是一首不会流行的流行歌。

「把梦境透过观览车的玻璃窗塞进夜空。」  
「每一次，都会有新的奇迹诞生。」

长大以后的你和我还是你和我。  
我爱你这回事。  
到底有没有必要一而再再而三的对你说？

时间追溯到这里。  
看似完整的表面已经出现了裂缝。

“今晚就准备メンチカツ吧，对不起，总是喜欢偷懒做这种不健康的食物。”  
木全搓了搓手，掀开被子下了床。  
“啊，已经开始转凉了呢。”  
“翔也。”金城在背后喊他，发出窸窸窣窣的声音。“我们是不是很久没去看星星了？”  
“你说天文台吗？好像去年结束兼职以后就再也没去过了。”  
金城赤裸着上半身，从背后搂住木全的腰，视野里填满了蒸腾而上的雾。  
“再陪我去一次吧。”金城说。  
从这个角度看不到木全的表情，但能感觉到他的肩膀轻轻颤抖了一下。  
“好啊。”木全转过来，将针织衫围在金城的脖子上。  
“先把这个穿上，别着凉了。”  
他去摸放在柜子上的眼镜，撑开镜架给金城戴上。  
“似合ってるよ。”木全笑了笑。  
然后，那些雾就徐徐散开了。

木全的遗憾之一，是没有在天文台被拆除之前去看最后一夜的流星。

上一次的这个夜晚，金城在训练室把一首歌反复录了许多遍，凌晨两点回到公寓，木全难得把玄关和卧室的灯都灭了，恹恹地躺在床上装睡。  
金城去抱木全，但是被他狠狠推开了，导致下半夜不得不到卫生间把憋在肚子里的性欲解决掉。  
那时候都不知道他在生什么气。

金城套上针织衫，下一刻还是想抱住木全。  
——突然有点粘人了，明明睡觉前还特别冷漠的。  
木全抿着嘴唇笑。  
便也回抱住金城的腰，手指交叉在一起，像锁扣一样贴紧。

他只是想这样认真约会一次。  
手牵着手，冷的，热的，交融在一起，感受彼此的温度。  
木全把气呵在观览车的玻璃上，一笔一划地写下スカイ。  
金城学着他的样子也写下ショヤ。  
夜空里繁星点点。

很奇异地，他们又一次来到了原本已经消失的天文台，参观的人寥寥无几，两个人得以独占星体全景的中心。

“好漂亮啊，碧海。”木全仰起头。“金牛星在哪里呢？”  
在天狼星的对侧，从第一颗一等亮星延伸。在冬夜星空里才能找到的星座，和地球相距65光年。  
——是这里吗？翔也。  
聚光灯下，金城看向木全左手的无名指，还是没能见到那枚交往后就一直戴着的黑色指环。  
——不对，不是这里。  
还没找到那个可以改变悲剧的时间点。

比起星星，我们才是比较渺小的存在吧。  
木全呼出一口气，将手揣进口袋里，他垂下眼，生怕这一瞬的失落被金城看到。

永恒的反面是不确定。  
不确定被称为变数。  
在整个时间的流程里，我只能预知明天的明天是后天。  
即使看见最后一夜的流星。  
也只是为了确认某些东西已经不存在的事实。  
比这里还要更早，他就已经不相信爱了。

“碧海。”  
“有很多话想对我说，指的是什么？”

——要在对的时间点，和对的人大声说我爱你。

“没什么。”金城闭上眼。

他都没注意到他悲悯的眼光。  
最亮的星星已经在眼底坠落。

TBC.


End file.
